


This is Faster

by FandomClouds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage (kind of), Fluff, Humanstuck, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW, Shenanigans, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomClouds/pseuds/FandomClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by an art from the wonderfully talented syblatortue, an amazing artist and fellow davesol shipper.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sollux: hey DV, thii2 ii2 fa2ter.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34281) by syblatortue. 



> inspired by an art from the wonderfully talented syblatortue, an amazing artist and fellow davesol shipper.

"You ready to start working?"

Sollux had wondered why Dave invited him over early in the morning, quirking an eyebrow as Dave stood there with a few cans of paint and brushes surrounding him, dressed in a white tank top that showed off his toned arms and loose, baggy jeans. Sollux swallowed, shaking his head to rid the image of his arms flexing as he reached down and pick up a blue can, holding it out to him, a brush precariously balanced on top.

"How long will thith take?" Sollux said, his lisp making Dave smirk and Sollux glare. "Altho, nithe do-rag." Dave's smirk turned into a scowl as he poured red paint into a tray on the floor, coating a paint roller in the stuff and beginning to slather it on the wall closest to him.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?" Dave's voice barely penetrated the thick fog in Sollux's mind as he watched Dave's thin shirt shift over the corded muscles in his shoulders and back like a second skin. He let out a small sound, somewhere between a sigh and a whine, too light for Dave to hear. He was very grateful for Dave's lack of attention span; he knew he wouldn't be able to live it down if Dave heard him making those sounds.

"Yeah yeah calm down I'm on it," Sollux grumbled, setting the paint can down and rolling his pants up so the cuffs hit just below the knees, his bare feet making the sheets of paper strewn on the floor crinkle as he dipped the brush into the blue paint and began to carefully coat the window sill and wall below with a bright, garish blue. He glanced back at Dave and saw that the human had painted about half the wall before he said, "Tho tell me thomething, Dave. Were you hoping to flatter me by picking to paint in my colorth?"

Dave paused for a moment and turned to look at Sollux to say, " _Your_ colors? What makes them your colors?"

Sollux grinned, his psionics crackling as his mismatched red and blue eyes glowed. "Take a gueth."

Dave grumbled something that Sollux couldn't quite make out and went back to painting. "I appreciate the gethture, though. Very thweet of you." Sollux let out a chuckle as the boy muttered a few choice words and then had an idea.

Focusing, he mentally lifted the can of paint (he refused to think the word bucket because that was just crude) until it was hovering in the air. Dave heard the crackling of electricity and turned just in time to register what Sollux was about to do, holding out a hand to stop him. Sollux snapped his fingers, the paint can hurtled at the wall and splattered its contents on the clean surface, paint going everywhere in a spattered mess. "Hey DV," he mentioned casually, "Thith ith fathter." Dave just glared at him. Sollux, still laughing, turned back to face the wall, which was his biggest mistake. 

"HEY!" Sollux yelped as he felt a thick wet glob hit him from behind. He touched his back and his hand came away red, fingers covered in paint while Dave began to burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach before deciding standing was too much effort and sat on the floor, finally subsiding into giggles after a moment. Tears were trickling down his cheeks from the explosive laughter. Through gasping breaths, Dave managed to get out, "Y-you...should have seen...your face!" He began laughing again, making his own mistake by closing his eyes. Smiling, Sollux silently lifted the can above the laughing boy's head, turning it upside down and dumping blue all over Dave's head. The laughing abruptly stopped but was picked up by Sollux, the comical look of horror on Dave's face sending him into giggle fits.

"Not. Cool." Before Sollux could do anything, Dave tackled him to the floor, smearing blue paint across the other boy's face. Looking down at himself, he muttered something about how uncomfortable dried paint on skin was and took off his shirt to wipe as much as he could off his pale flesh. Sollux's mouth dropped open as he stared at the ripped abs of the boy on top of him, muscles bunching and stretching as he watched Dave clean himself up and ball the messy shirt, tossing it to the side. A corner of his mouth turned up as he let out a small chuckle. "Like what you see?"

In typical Sollux fashion, blunt and honest, he looked the boy straight in the eye and said "Yeth." He reached up and pulled the rag that was protecting Dave's blond hair off his head, smirking at the confusion on his face. Sollux looked at the white cloth in his hand, a pondering look on his face.

"What? Are you trying to divine the secrets of the universe from my towel?" Dave asked sarcastically. 

"No. Jutht thinking about whether it would make a better gag or blindfold," he responded bluntly. Dave's breath caught as he stuttered, caught off guard by the answer and silently cursing the hard-on threatening to reveal just what he thought of the idea. Trying to get a hold of himself, he resorted to his usual sarcasm.

"For ironic purposes, I'd say blindfold," he replied, thinking that if he could throw Sollux off it would bring things back to normal. Which was a good thing, he told himself firmly. Normal. Good.

"You're right. I want to hear how loud I can make you thcream, anywayth." Sollux's nonchalant tone betrayed how hot his words had become, voice turning soft and dangerous. When Sollux made a promise, he kept it. Both the boys knew that. They stared at each other, the psionics crackling louder and revealing the desire in Sollux's bright eyes.

"That sounds like a challenge, to me. And you know I never back down from a challenge. I bet you can't make me scream. Breathe slightly heavier than usual, maybe if you try hard enough. But not scream," Dave responded to the non-question. Sollux raised a brow at his confident words, suddenly flipping them over so he was straddling the pale boy, grinning. He might be skinny, but he was strong. And he liked to play dirty. He snapped his fingers again and red and blue lightning surrounded Dave's wrists, pinning him to the floor. He made a half-hearted struggle and feel still.

"If you don't want thomething or you think thingth are going too far, tell me. I'll thtop whenever you get uncomfortable," Sollux ended gently. He wanted to make the boy scream, but only in pleasure. He didn't want anything to taint this experience. Dave nodded his consent and Sollux smiled, running a finger over the cut muscles in Dave's abdomen, making him shiver and close his eyes. He suddenly felt a cloth being tied around his eyes, momentarily panicking but relaxing when he remembered who he was with. He recalled something he read once - when one sense was taken away, the others compensated. He couldn't see a thing, so feeling and hearing jacked up considerably. He could sense Sollux's fingertips brushing light as a feather over his skin, heard the boy's breath coming faster, short and shallow pants. He felt Sollux lean down and press his warm, soft lips against Dave's collarbone, licking a stripe up his neck and nipping at a spot that made Dave's head loll to the side and a light groan come from his parted lips. He felt Sollux smile against his skin, this time biting down a bit harder, a louder groan coming from the blindfolded boy.

"Thomeone liketh it rough," Sollux purred as he tangled his hands in the blond strands of the panting teenager beneath him, yanking the golden locks to the side and eliciting a gorgeous moan that sent shivers down Sollux's spine and straight to his growing-

"Are you getting off on this?" Dave bit out, gasping between the bites Sollux was leaving down his neck and across his collarbone. The boy on top stilled for a moment, shifting a little and felt Dave's similar response. 

"Well, clearly you are, tho it only maketh thenthe that I...react," Sollux murmured.

"I heard once that sex can help speech impediments," Dave added hopefully, gracefully changing the subject and making Sollux roll his eyes (not that Dave could see).

"That ith thuch bullshit Dave Thtrider and you know it," Sollux mumbled. Then he smiled and licked the shell of Dave's ear, blowing a cool breath as he finished, "but I'm more than willing to try."

In response, Dave bucked his hips up, _hard_ , and smiled as he heard Sollux moan before biting back the sound. He did it again, this time adding a slow grind against the boy on top, Sollux's breath stopping altogether. Although Dave couldn't see, he could practical hear the maniacal grin Sollux had on his dumb (sexy) face as his pants were all but torn from his body so he was in nothing but his boxers. He was about to complain about this being a one-sided nudie party when he felt the other boy shift and heard the sound of cloth falling, then the heavier sound of a belt buckle landing on the floor.

"We're even," Dave heard him whisper as though he could read his mind. Dave almost whimpered when Sollux pulled the waistband of his red silk boxers (really? silk?) and let the raging hard-on that was burning a hole through the fabric free. Dave hissed as cool air hit the exposed skin and then swore his heart stopped when he felt tentative fingers trace around the head, down the shaft, and-

"OH FUCK!" Dave nearly shouted as Sollux grasped the shaft in his hand and began pumping, slowly and rhythmically like he had all the time in the world. Sollux's hand was slick, wet- "Are you using paint as lube?" Sollux's laugh made him nervous but he calmed down when Sollux informed him that it was only spit. Then he started moaning, nonsense words tumbling from his mouth, getting louder and louder as he commanded "Faster. Come on, Sol, show me how you want me to fuck you."

At that, Dave let out a (very manly if you asked him) shriek as Sollux moved his hand up and down so fast he could barely breathe, squeezing and twisting and working him like he knew him from the inside out. He struggled against his restraints with zero intention of actually getting out; he wouldn't move from that spot if a flaming meteor was about to crash down on his house and burn the world to ashes.

"Hehe, got you thcreaming, didn't I?" came a gruff and husky response, hearing pants and low moans from the boy above him. So, one hand was working Dave and the other was on the skinny boy's? For some reason the thought of Sollux pumping both of them made him so hot he felt himself get closer and closer, hovering on the razor's edge that he knew would send him spiraling to insanity and he would love every single second of it. "God...you would feel so tight inside..."

Dave was about to point out that Sollux wasn't lisping anymore when Suddenly the hand on him did an amazing twisty thing and the world shattered, turning white behind his eyelids and exploding in red and blue sparks. His back arched off the ground and his muscles seized and jerked, leaving him thrashing and writhing on the ground as he rode out his pleasure. The friction from his bucking hips brought Sollux over with him, hearing the boy on top say his name, not a hint of a lisp to be heard.

"Oh god I'm gonna come I'm gonna come fuckfuckfuck I'm-STRIDER!" With a final shout, Sollux curled over, jerking himself onto Dave's abs, leaving rope after rope of sticky white on the pale skin of the panting teenager. 

"Told you sex cured lisps," Dave laughed, trying to catch his breath. Sollux rolled over so he was lying on his back beside him. Dave knew he needed to clean up the semen and paint at some point but he just didn't care right then. "Think you can release me?" 

With a grumble and a crackle, Dave felt his wrists tingle and he pulled them in to rub at them. He reached up to take the blindfold off and a hand tried to stop him but before Sollux could block his view-

"Oh my god that wasn't spit!" His incredulous shout sounded through the room as Sollux opened his mouth to explain.

"It's not that bad-"

"My junk is _red!_ "

Sollux tried to respond but couldn't before Dave had leaped at him, jumping up to catch Sollux who had started to run around the room, trying to avoid the wrath of a very angry and very colorful Dave.

"I'm thorry!"

"Oh you're going to be!"


End file.
